Mockingbird
by AsianBlackChesire
Summary: Two years and a kid named Jack and a "banished" monster who calls herself "Mama" is all he needs to get his life back into action. A little too much action...
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Monsters Inc. Fanfic! WOOHOO! I do not own M.I or M.U**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Warning: Crappyness ahead. And also, English is not my first language so if I have any grammatical errors please tell me! **

* * *

Have you ever felt like your life isn't worth a shit anymore? Like you want to just end it right there right now? Well, Randall Boggs has never known that feeling. No, not even once. What he felt was utter hatred and betrayal. How dare the giant oaf banish_ him_!? They had no right to do that to him! He had been stuck in this filthy human world for almost two years now, staying in the shadows or on the roof tops. Sure he still had is ability but out in broad daylight invisible would still be useless since his shadow would appear, and most human adults would notice him even if he blended in his surroundings, especially the quiet adults. He almost got shot once because of an elderly man who was sitting on his porch one afternoon when he tried to sneak in and get some food.

His stomach growled once again.

_Be quiet!_ He mentally ordered himself, entering the slightly opened window. _Stupid human._ A slight brush of wind made him shuddered. _Who builds a house in the middle of the woods anyway? _A chill went down his spine at the very thought. Sure he was a scarer, but having to sneak in a creepy, old house in the middle of the creepy woods? Anyone would be scared or at least cautious enough to not wake anyone up.

_Does anybody even live here?_ He waited for a while everything was so silent it was almost _inhuman_. Then there was a sound of a child from upstairs. It was a small snore, an indication of the kid sleeping.

With the stealth of a trained ninja, he moved to the fridge, taking what he could.

_Alright! This is good for a week!_

He had no idea that a tall, shadowed figure crept behind him like the wind. It held up an object resembling a frying pan.

First there was a _clang_ then a semi-loud _thump._

* * *

Randall groaned. It felt as if he was hit by the old woman again. He lifted an arm towards his head, or at least tried to. He was tied to something, a chair?

"What ish he mama?" The high pitched voice made his head hurt a little more making him wince.

"_He's a monster ,baby"_ The second voice was so strange. It was feminine, smooth as if it was gliding through the air itself, and yet it was creepy all the same.

His eyes were still adjusting a bit in the dark but he could see two figures (no duh), one was small, the child of course, the one he must have heard earlier, and the other was tall. _Too_ tall for his liking, probably about eleven feet or so, its head would have touched the ceiling if it wasn't crouching, the slender almost lanky figure, as well as the lower bust length hair indicated "It" as a "Her/She". Then again, he saw a lot of teenagers with the same length, boy and girl, so he could be wrong.

"AW HECK NAW! He'sh a monshter!? Naw way!" The child sounded almost _too_ happy.

_"__Jack, be a dear and turn on the light."_

"But mama! It'sh hard to shee in the light! They make my eyesh hurt!" The child, Jack, whined

"_Wear your visor then" _The other ordered.

A few sounds off grunts and rummaging later, he heard a small click and the lights burnt his eyes like a thousand suns. He made a couple of blinks and saw the figures clearly now. The child was small, paper white skin, his hair was ebony, he had a pair of sunglasses on, he wore a purple sweater with the sleeves a little too long for him, some light brown shorts and green and white shoes with those things that made a strange ripping sounds when you pull them apart. The other was really a female. She had only a small hole where her mouth should be, her hair was black with some sharp curls at the end that reminded him of Celia back in Monsters Inc., she had a white dress on, hiding her feet yet the sleeves were short enough to show her charcoal black hands, one of them held onto a frying pan.

_No wonder my head hurts…_

But he did have to admit, the woman looked pretty familiar.

"_You got banished didn't you?" _ Randall stiffened as she got closer. Him? Banished? Technically yeah, but in the eyes of the law, no.

_"You don't need to answer that, a banished monster can tell"_she gestured to Jack "_Is Jackson. And you are?"_

Randall kept his mouth tightly shut. There were rumors that even banished monsters got news from the monster world through closets of abandoned homes. He wanted to be careful.

_"Unless you want another taste of hard metal through your thick skull I suggest you answer me!"_ "Mama" hissed, red eyes with black rings appeared on her face and the small circle from her bottom face grew into an oblong and four sharp teeth appeared. He wasn't afraid of that, nope, he almost got shot for crying out loud! But what did scare him was when she lifted the pan high up, as if to strike him.

"Mama! Look! He changed!" Jack pointed at him. He looked down to see that he took the color of white.

_"A reptile monster that blends…Hmm….now isn't that something?" _Even though her face turned back to its original form, he can still feel her boring her eyes deep into his very soul, if he still had one that is. Though he was pretty sure he lost it last year after Christmas Eve.

"Randy." He turned back to normal. His voice was hoarse from not being used in a very long time. He had no idea why he just told them his nickname but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Are you really from the monshter world?" Jack looked at him with such innocence, curiosity and if Randall, or anyone else, looked closer he would've seen admiration.

"Uhh…Yeah"

With that Jack bombarded him with questions. "Ish it true that you collect shcreamsh? Do all monstersh do that? Why do you change colorsh? How old do monstersh live?" And so on and so forth.

Randall saw that the kid lost two front teeth. No wonder he was lisping.

_"Jack, that's not. At. All. __**Polite.**_**"**

With that Jack squeaked and shut up.

_"It's devil's hour, Randy, you'll stay here for the night, and Jack, sweetie,__** go back to bed!**_" She shrieked. Randall could've sworn the kid was faster than him.

He looked up to see "Mama" holding her pan up high.

_Uh oh…_

**_CLANG! THUD!_**

_"That escalated quickly" _Mama dragged the chair Randall was tied to and dragged it towards to the garage door, leaving it and Randall there for the night and then phasing herself upwards to her own room.

This was going to either go badly or great. She silently hoped that it was the second.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Flames will heat up my bath!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie is here! with exactly 1,500 words if you don't count the AN. **

**Please review! Flames will heat up my cold food!**

* * *

He had been there for three months. He spent the first two days and one night tied to the chair, which was dragged around by Mama or even Jack when he goes to the garage. Just last week, it was the first time he was untied and was given a tour, because Mama said that "It's not polite" if she just let him rot in the uncomfortably humid room filled with boxes that was filled with some toys, books (close to rotting and smelled like mildew) and a few boy clothes as he soon found out soon after Jack came and opened them the second day.

He was fed porridge and cool water since his stay. The porridge lacked more rice but who was he to complain? An eight-legged reptile monster who was taken hostage (to him anyway) by another monster and was constantly talked to by a child no older than five. At least the water was refreshing; the humidity was starting to get to him. But even eating wasn't easy! Jack kept missing his mouth and sometimes he didn't know when to put the glass of water down and ends up either getting Randall wet or half drowning.

He sat on the cot in his room. The room was surprisingly…homey. There was a bedside table, a drawer with an old, antique mirror on top and a window with a crack in the bottom corner. The wooden floor was polished and the ceiling and walls were beige.

_Not much…But it'll do. I can't really give a complaint can I?_

Jack and Mama must've cleaned it when he was asleep. His fronds twitched at the thought of the two.

_How did they even meet? _To see a mother and a child wasn't unusual, but to see a monster act like a mother to a kid, a _human_ kid, was something to think a lot about. Jack was more interactive than the she-beast. They would run around the house, color, read books and they would go outside when Mama slept at noon. At first, it felt weird, even awkward but he got used to it after the third week. The kid was really sweet he had to admit. Jack was easy to get along with, obedient, a little annoying, but still lovable.

_Oh heck no. I'm getting __**attached**__ to the kid. Urgh…._

The knock on the door cut his train of though.

* * *

Mike Wazowski had never been happier! This was it! This was the day, he, Michael "Mike" Wazowski, was finally asked his long time girlfriend, Celia, his schmoochie-poo, to marry him! He had saved so much money by working overtime, cleaning the halls, picking up canisters, even lunch duties! He did all of those just to get her a diamond engagement ring. The silver band shone like her eyes as the diamond reflected the light of the sun. Sulley saw him daydreaming about his and Celia's future children.

"Hey Mike!" The giant furball greeted from behind.

Mike yelped, almost dropping the ring as he jumped. Sending a glare at his best friend, clutching the metal ring to his chest.

"Gonna ask her the big question aren't you?"

Mike smirked. This was the day!

* * *

Mama looked at the purple-blue reptile on the cot before her. She had thought that nothing like this would ever happen, not to them anyway.

"Yes?" Randall turned his head towards her.

_"Oh, nothing, just checking to see if you've left already…" _ She said, ready to phase herself down to the living room. She hated when she can't stand straight. It makes her back ache from crouching and slouching so much, phasing helped her cope as well as easy transportation.

Randall chose to ignore her comment and decided to ask her before she left and before he forgets about it, again. "Hey, hold on a minute." Mama stopped, the floor was touching the bottom of her chin.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's with you and that kid?" Mama stiffened and began to resurface

_"Me and Jack are family. He is my baby boy and __**I**__ am his mother"_ She said in a matter-of-fact tone. She didn't want to tell him or anyone else about their relationship. How they met, how they came to be, she didn't want _anyone_ to know.

She could've kill the overgrown lizard easily, like snapping a twig in two, but Jack was getting attached to him. She never saw the child be so happy. Being cut off from the other kids, from other potential playmates, it was almost pitiful, the only time he really went out was when it was "Halloween".

"I meant how you to met. You know, like when we first met. You hit me with a pan." His voice was dripping with annoyance. One thing about him is that he was very persistent, if he wanted something, he'll do anything to get it.

Mama knew what was happening. **_ So the little lizard boy wants to play _**_that__** game, does he? So be it. **_

_"Like I said. He is my child"_

"That's not what I wanted to know."

_"__**Why**__ do you want to know?"_

"I'm curios"

_"Curiosity killed the cat."_

"I'm not a cat"

_"Then why so curios?"_

"Is curiosity a crime?"

_"I never said that"_

"So answer the question"

_"It's none of your business."_

"If I want to know then it **_is_**my business"

_"What if I don't to say?"_

"I'm persistent."

"_Oh really?" _

Randall nodded.

_"Then you make dinner."_

Before he could say anything both of their bellies sang them a song of their people.

* * *

It was a long time since he cooked anything. The last time he turned on a stove was the day before the incident that got him into this whole situation. He smiled triumphantly at the table. Salad, some chicken and pasta, and corn and carrots. Not bad. He couldn't believe he got all those from the fridge.

_How did they even get those. I wonder…_

"I shmell the food!" Jack ran into the dining room, today he wore his favorite purple sweater and light brown shorts and had socks on his feet. He climbed on the chair and put his hands on the table as he stood on the mahogany wood. "Woah! Chicken! You made chicken!"

"Never had chicken before?" Randall gave him a surprised look and shook his head. "Why don't you call Mama so we can eat."

Yes, he started calling her Mama on his own accord. He didn't want to call her anything else for the fear of getting hit with something that should be used for frying things. And the eating together part? He learned that after getting his tail stepped on when he tried to eat before Jack woke up from a mid-day nap. He held his tail at the memory, wincing a bit.

_"No need to call, I'm already here." _Mama phased from the floor to her seat. Randall flinched. He hated it when she phased, but he still found it rather impressive. He sat on the chair next to Jack and they began to chow down.

* * *

The sound of quitting time was music to his ears. He practically danced his way to the reception office. A song played in his head.

"_My heart's a stereo._

_ It beats for you so listen close."_

He unconsciously hummed it. When he reached the reception area he saw Celia cleaning up. "Oh schmoochie-poo~!" He said in a sing song voice. Celia squeaked. Turning around she saw Mike standing there, giving her a charming smile. If it were anyone else it would've been seen as nothing but creepy! How she managed to not get freaked out was a mystery, but then again, love was blind.

"What's wrong Googly bear?"

"Your dress is too short."

"Huh? Googly be-"

"Next time I want to see you in a long white dress"

"Sure Goo-"

"With a veil"

"You're not making any sens-"

"With a bouquet of flowers"

"Mike Wazowski! What are you trying to do?"

"Asking you to marry me" He said with one knee down and his hand showing the ring. Celia gave a small gasp. "Googly bear…"

"Well Celia? Will you marry me?" Mike was hopeful. Celia frowned. "Oh googly…"

How can you put it gently? How do you say "no" in the most gentle way you possibly can? You can't. No matter how soft and gentle your voice is, how sympathetic you look or how you say "I'm sorry", you will always see the person look heartbroken, asking "why?". Oh how she wished Mike would understand. She just doesn't feel that special spark anymore.

Mike ran. He just ran. Ignoring Celia's shouts, he ran. Towards the double doors, towards the streets, toward his and Sulley's house, toward his room, not even acknowledging Sulley, he locked the door and didn't show up the rest of the night.

Sulley frowned. He knew that not everyone says "yes" to the big question. He knew that Mike was sad, that was an understatement, he was utterly _devastated. _

* * *

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HOW CELIA WOULD NEVER DO THAT I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I LOVE CELIA WITH MIKE VERY MUCH! But in this story I really need Celia to be a friend not a girlfriend...So if you enjoy Celia/Mike...You won't find anything in here. Maybe a few moments but that's it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will make no sense to y'all right now, but trust me, you'll understand. Be patient people! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Jack began to whine when Randall turned the lights on. Three months and Randy still didn't get the hint. He couldn't see well in the light if he didn't adjust correctly or if he didn't wear his shades. Tears from pain began to form from the pale blue eyes; Mama was quick enough to grab his sunglasses from the table where he had left it.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" Randall stared up the boy who was constantly rubbing his eyes underneath the shades.

_"Vampire eyes" _Mama answered for her baby. She must've sensed his questioning look as she tried to pry Jack's hands away from his face. _"In other words, he has sensitive eyes, he always had that trait from the start" _

Randall hmm-ed. He stored that information in mind. He would have never guess the kid who was as healthy as five ten year olds had something for the old aged. Maybe he didn't know anything about them after all.

Jack still wouldn't let her take his hands off his eyes. They hurt, itch, and felt dry and wet at the same time, the rubbing helped a lot. "I think I have a remedy for that…" Randall said, taking a kitchen towel and wetting it a bit with the tap water from the sink. Squeezing any excess water out, he gently took Jack's hands and shades off his face, making Jack whine even more.

"Shtop it, Randy! It hurts!"

Randall ignored it and stated patting his eyes with the damp towel. Mama watched from the side, her body crouched in a prowling position to observe what he was doing.

Jack stopped trying to rub his eyes and blinked after the purple lizard took the towel away from the pale face. His eyes stopped burning, he could see well now.

_"How did you…?"_

"Really Mama? You spent five years with this kid and you don't even know?"

_"Do you want to be kicked out? No, no you don't. Answer the question, Randy."_

_Sore loser. _"Well, being a reptile, we need constant care for our skin, lotion helps, but we need water. Damp habitats are better, but we usually wet our eyes more. They get dry easier so we take longer baths. If we can, we _lick_ our eyes."

Before Mama could comment how licking your own eyeball could help Jack beat her to it.

"Naw way! YOU CAN LICK YOUR EYESH!?" He sounded _way_ too energetic.

**_Where did I go wrong?!_**

* * *

Sulley decided to let Mike have at least a week off, but _no_, Mike wouldn't have any of that. Any other day or situation Mike would've yelled out in joy! He would take Celia on a date, maybe buy something for his car or maybe re-arrange his CD collection, but that wasn't the case.

Sulley knew what it felt like being heartbroken, he might never had a real relationship with another monster, but when Boo, or Mary as he found out, stopped seeing him because she went to her grandparents house to study in elementary right in the area, it practically tore his whole being apart. He opened the door again and again, hoping to here the word "Kitty" once again.

* * *

Mike closed the closet door, a child's laughter could be heard going through it, filling up the canister. This is just what he needed. Good ol' laughs to make him forget about….about the _incident_.

He sighed. He had to hide behind Sulley and make him make up an excuse so that he could avoid the bewitching receptionist. The others look like they were having fun too, who wouldn't? Children laughing, happiness all around. He felt sad again.

He imagined him and Celia having at least three our four children, them living in a peaceful neighborhood, like any other cheesy family. He wanted three boys named Marshall, Michael Jr. and of course a little Mikey and a sweet little princess he would've called Cecile. It wasn't the prettiest name but he thought that his little baby girl would look like her mom.

He and the boys would play football, rough house a little and he would kiss his little Cecile goodnight after a story.

He had it all planned out. All that was missing was the wedding, and it was never going to happen now.

"Hey Wazowski, you alright?" A nerdy voice asked from behind, making him jump a bit.

"Uhh…Y-yeah Fungus, I-I'm fine." The red, three-eyed, chicken-legged monster shrugged and left.

* * *

Sulley rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. Mike had been staring at the empty space where the door was, completely immobile until Fungus surprised him. Mike was always the stubborn type. He looked back at his papers.

**_Scare floor G in need of inventory._**

_Scare floor G? I didn't know that there was a scare floor G…_

The most famous floor inside the corporation was Scare floor, or rather _Laugh_ floor F. He guessed that it was before their time. Not before they were born, before they got a job in Monsters Inc. That floor must've been covered in webs and dust with the years gone by, the janitors may not even know about the said floor.

_Inventory huh?_

It was usually the receptionist's or another employee's job, but he really didn't want to be with Celia right now.

He got an idea.

_He wanted to work didn't he?_

* * *

"Randy? Will you read me a bedtime shtory?" Jack looked at his, what he called "big brother who doesn't know that I am his brother from another mother". He always wanted a brother, or a sister, a puppy, basically anything or anyone who was a potential playmate/new family member.

"A bedtime story? Me? Why not Mama?" Randall was tired; we wanted nothing more than to feel that cool pillow underneath his head and above the soft mattress.

"Pleashe Randy? Just thish once!" Jack pleaded. "Mama'sh already in the bashement! She doeshn't like to be bothered!"

_Basement? There's a basement?_

"Randyyyyy!"

"Alright already! Stop whining!"

"YAY!"

"The end"

Randall couldn't believe what just happened. He made up a story for a five year old. Not just a _story, _a _bedtime_ story!

Randall Boggs does not tell bedtime stories for children, besides his nephew, Rex.

He stood up from Jack's bed. The kid never wore any pajamas, just sweaters and small basketball shorts just his size. He looked around the room. A bedside table, a chest with all of his toys, crayons and coloring materials scattered everywhere, a drawer and a mirror. Everything you could see in a child's room was all there, but something was missing.

_But what?_

He looked around the room again. Time and time again, when they would spend time together, it felt like _something _was missing, he just didn't know what. It frustrated him.

_What's missing!?_

He knew that it was pretty petty for getting furious at something that probably wasn't that important anyway. He let out an annoyed sigh and left the boy's room, careful to leave the door open with just a small crack.

* * *

Mama turned the wheel of the metal door. She did this every now and then, she needed to do this. They were running out of supplies. Going back was dangerous, they could see her, some might recognize her, but she'd do anything for her baby.

But now, she had to do the same with Randall. Yeah, she knew. She heard rumors from the Monster world about him. She didn't say anything; she wouldn't want him to find out her little secret now, does she?

She took a deep breath and went in.

* * *

Two hours later she came back with a handful of bags filled with groceries. She wasn't stupid; all she had to do was disguise herself with bat wings and demon horns and poof, there was food on the table. Sure, there was still the fear of being noticed but anything for Jack and Randall, right?

* * *

The lone figure chuckled.

_Fools! _

All he needed to do was to act goody-goody and his sentence had been shortened once again.

_Just a few more days. Revenge will be sweet as it is cold…_

Newspaper clippings could be seen, posted on the gray prison walls.

**_Sullivan and Wazowski changes the Power Tradition: To laugh or not to laugh?_**

**_Randall Boggs: Missing._**

There was a knock on the metal door. "Yes?" He smiled widely, warmly but inside was a sneer.

"There's a visitor for you." The CDA trainee announced

"For me? Whatever for?" The trainee didn't answer but instead lead him to the visitor's area, where there was a glass window with a steal booth and a phone.

He picked up the phone without looking at the other side of the glass.

"Hello?"

"I'm bailing you out."

At that he looked up to see none other than Johnny Worthington III.

"Why so? I know you only by reputation, as well as you to I."

"I know you have connections to him." Johnny growled.

He gave a puzzled look.

"We'll talk again soon, I'll tell you as soon as you're out."

"Why should I help you, besides the fact that you're bailing me out?"

"You want revenge on them don't you?"

He gave a serious look. Johnny continued.

"Three words; You'll get it."

And with that, Johnny left.

* * *

**REVIEWS SHALL MAKE THE MIGHTY THOR HAPPY AND FLAMES ARE FOR RANDALL'S CUPCAKES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT UP Y'ALL?! Updated once again! Okay so in this chapter, things may get even more confusing.**

**I do NOT own any of these characters besides Jack and Mama!**

* * *

It was already noon when Mama woke up. She stretched, feeling the pleasure of her bones popping and cracking. That's why she took the basement as her permanent room; the space was enough for her height. Being eleven feet high has its downsides, too, you know.

**_Bang! Bang! Clash! Ting!_**

**_What are they up to now? _** She groaned, phasing upwards to the kitchen.

Although her face still showed a small hole and not a smile, she swore that her laughs reached the city limits! There on the kitchen floor were two very messy boys. Randall was wearing a silver bowl on his head while Jack was sprawled on his belly, on the floor with an open milk carton, spilling all of its contents over the floor. Both of them were covered with what seemed like pancake batter and flour.

"Haha, very funny!" Randall shouted, taking the bowl off his head. Jack blushed when he got up, it was the first time to help in the kitchen and he messed it all up!

"Does thish mean no more cooking for me?" He was getting better with controlling his lisp.

"Yes." Randall answered flatly.

Everything was going great. He already finished the scrambled eggs, the bacon and orange juice, which was hand squeezed, all that was left were the pancakes. Jack came in earlier than usual and said that he wanted to help.

Randall reluctantly said yes and told him to put get milk for the batter. When the batter was ready, he told the five year old to return the milk to the fridge so it wouldn't spoil, but Jack didn't look at where he was walking and slipped on a loose board, accidentally of balancing him as well, making him throw the bowl in the air and it ended up on his head, upside down.

_"I understand that, but about the noise and the flour…"_

"When Jack fell, I was surprised and dropped the pan from my second right hand and the flour bag from the left."

Mama saw the flour bag behind them, empty, and the pan that was thrown to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry." Jack looked down; suddenly his feet and the floor were interesting.

Randall sighed. You really _can't _stay mad at the twerp. "It's fine, kid." Looking back at the flour and spilled milk. "Though next time, there won't be any pancakes…"

Mama chuckled. _"Don't worry you two, I'll just get some more supplies…" _

Randall looked at her suspiciously. She ignored it.

_Strike one._

Randall and Jack cleaned up and they ate. Mama commented on how fluffy the eggs were and how crispy the bacon was, Jack whined on how the orange juice made his throat feel weird.

_What a whiner! Just be happy I didn't put sleeping powder on it._

* * *

After clearing the table and washing the plates, Mama phased upward toward the attic, saying that she was going to tidy the room up a bit, telling the both of them to stay downstairs.

When Mama was gone Randall slipped to the hallway, towards the lone door at the end. How did he miss that? Opening it slowly, making a creaking sound. He winced and turned his head to the living room where Jack was sleeping.

He entered in quickly, turning the lights on with his tale. The room had two beds pressed together, making up one long bed, a mirror and a vault.

_Strike two. _

_Why would she need a vault_? Randall frowned. _Guess I'm about to find out. _Turning the wheel and pushing it open, he saw what was missing in Jack's room.

A closet.

It was brown with a gold knob. Pretty lame if you asked him. But it wasn't the style of the door that got him. It was the bright red light on top of it.

He got closer, turning the cold knob. He heard a _click. _

_It's open._

He peered inside. The factory.

_Strike three and you're out._

* * *

Mike had his poker face on. Sulley had asked him to help him out with the inventory. He was slightly annoyed when his best pal told him about the overtime but was also happy. Work took his mind off Celia for a while.

_Scare floor G huh? _

He did some research on the floor. It was made for the bigger monsters. Even bigger than Sulley, about ten feet and above. There were only six monsters that used the floor before resigning. They said that the floor was "bad luck" as a reason for the resignation.

Mike scoffed. _Bad luck is just a myth. A superstition. _

He swept the floor with the broom while Sulley counted the canisters that were left behind. He unintentionally knocked down a pile of cans while being distracted at the thought of the superstitions, making Sulley jump and groan.

"Mike! Great, now I lost count! I have to start all over again…" Mike rolled his eye, picking up the canisters. Quickly stacking them into one big pyramid he noticed that one was missing. He looked around and found one slowly, silently, rolling to a dimly lit corner.

Internally complaining he went to grab it. It might've been his imagination but he heard a small click.

A shadow was seen in his peripheral vision

* * *

Jack woke up to complete silence. The attic was above the second floor so any noise would be quickly hushed. "Randy?" He rubbed his eyes, adjusting. He walked around looking for him, he hoped that Randy wasn't playing hide and seek again. He won only once when he saw two eyes floating right next to him, other times he loses. He learned Randy's ability when Mama explained, seeing as he didn't get it the first time they met.

He searched the dining room, the kitchen, the garage, even the whole second floor.

He didn't want to bother Mama so he didn't enter the attic. All there was left was the basement.

He looked at the dark blue door in front of him. What if Mama gets mad at him? He whimpered at the thought. He loves his mother, but his 'big brother' might've been there. What if Randy got shouted at? He stopped shaking. What did Mama say about family? It started with an S. Shazam? Samgrid? S. It started with an S.

**_Sacrifice_**_. _His mother's voice rang through his head.

**_It means you put others before yourself, Jackie. _**

He pushed the door. Looking around, he saw a metal door with a strange thingy that he saw in one of his story books. The one the captains use for the ships.

_Randy must be in there! _Without thinking about anything besides the lizard, he turned it.

There he saw nothing but a bulb that was on, hanging from the ceiling, and a door with a pretty red light that was on. Like what he did with the first two doors, he reached up and opened it. He found himself in a strange place. Everything looked dusty and dirty.

The first thing he noticed was the strange green, one-eyed, horned creature. It was tiny, almost as big as him, behind the thing was a big, blue, polka-dotted, fluffy dinosaur. Well it looked like a dinosaur to him. Dinosaurs have big, spiked tails right?

He looked to the next wall, he saw to green eyes floating.

_RANDY!_

Silently, as to not get caught by the two creatures, he ran.

* * *

Mike threw caution to the wind, following the shadow. The faster he went the quicker the thing got.

Sulley noticed his behavior and started following him with his eyes. _What is he doing?_

The shadow finally stopped for a moment.

_Ha-ha! Caught ya!_

He didn't know if the thing acted on impulse but it ran towards the scattered canisters that were yet to be counted and stacked. The thing stepped on one of the canisters and began to slip and fall, making the mess…well, messier as the canisters started rolling into different places.

* * *

Randall couldn't believe what just happened. It happened so quickly, Wazowski messing up, Jack entering the factory, the chase, the mess and Sullivan closing up on the two. He started having an internal battle with himself.

_Leave the kid! He's not your problem anymore!_

_You can't do that! He's only five!_

_Yes you can! Just leave! He's their problem now!_

_You do know Mama can come through that door once she find's out her baby is gone and will skin you alive once she finds you…_

There was a possibility that could happen. The woman wasn't just a monster; she was a she-beast! Especially when she's _furious_. Trust him, the taste of hard metal on his head did not feel good and so did the shouts of anger in his ear holes. But if he couldn't bear that, then being skinned alive would be, without a single doubt, _dreadful!_

He gulped, holding his neck. The second voice was back.

_If they get him before you do, your dead!_

He slithered towards them without another thought.

* * *

"A...kid?" Sulley was taken back a bit, looking at the young child rubbing his face with the too long sleeves of a purple sweater. He looked at Mike and then back to the kid and back at his best friend.

"Where did he come from?" Sulley questioned.

"Don't look at me like that, pal, even I don't know how it got here."

"I'm a BOY!" The child shouted, enraged when he was called "it". Hell, who would be angry when their called "it"?

They jumped back slightly.

"Well, um…hello, I'm Sulley" He introduced himself, crouching eye level at the moon kissed child. The kid's eyes seem to have a strange glow to them. They seemed so innocent, curious, and…scared.

"Oh, don't be afraid! We don't want to harm you!"

"Yeah, we just wanna know where you came from." Mike finally spoke. "Mike Wazowski by the way!"

Jack didn't know whether to trust them or not. Mama said never talk to strangers. But they already introduced themselves so they aren't really strangers now, are they?

"I-I'm J-Jack…" He said hesitantly. He looked behind the furry dinosaur or "Sulley", and saw the same floating, green eyes. He was about to call out Randy's name but he appeared and signaled the kid to stay quiet then he disappeared again.

"Well, Jack, do have any idea how you got here?" Mike _Wazowski _asked. He tried not to giggle and the funny last name, but failed.

"Wazowski…" Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Mike knew that his surname wasn't the greatest but seriously? It felt like déjà vu.

"Mike Wazowski!" Jack shouted, clearly satisfied with the name.

Before more could be said, Jack was taken by some unknown, invisible force, carrying him quickly to the corner.

Sulley suddenly took a canister next to him and threw it towards them, hoping that he wouldn't hit Jack.

**_CLANG!_**

Randall blacked out, but not before hearing the high voice calling out.

"_Randy!" _

**Escalation level: Quick.**

* * *

**I swear that this story escalated quicker than my alert meter when there's a flying roach in the room -_-' **

**Sorry...PLEASE REVIEW! Flames shall be used for warmth in the rainy season! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned! I had some writer's block in this chappie but I managed. This is were everything gets OOC, Mary Sue-ish and highly predictable. Plus Chesire is becoming an annoyance...**

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! And please, for the fifth time, review! Flames are used for warmth in rainy seasons! ****t(^_^)t**

**Oh, and I listened to 'All I wanted' From Paramore when I wrote Johnny's part!  
**

* * *

There is only one rule to do when someone is missing. Do. Not. Panic.

Try to find them, and if you can't, call the police. Look at every possible hiding place.

**_Bitch! Ain't got no time for that!_** Mama thought as she overturned the sofa, she was _panicking_ so hard it hurt!

When she went downstairs, she expected two males in the living room taking their mid-morning nap, but no, she was greeted by eerie silence .She had frantically searched every nook and cranny of their home looking for her babies. She suffered several bumps from the doorways, but she didn't care.

The inside of the house looked as if a tornado and an earthquake hit, with an additional tsunami. She went through the possible and impossible situations and reasons why they weren't there.

**_What if someone went in and took them? What if they sold Randall to a circus? What if they sell Jack to an old, creepy man in the next city!? What if they went out and something bad happened!?_**

She checked the kitchen again.

**_Maybe they're playing hide and seek? Maybe they're in the cupboards? Nope, not in there. Maybe the fridge? There's a possibility. Not there either! _**

She ran to the hallway. Her bedroom door was open, a surge of fear hit her.

**_No. They can't be in there. They must've accidently fell. _**

She walked down. The vault was open.

**_Maybe...Maybe they were kidnapped by a monster! Yeah! That's it! _**

She didn't think that Randall could go there, he didn't even know about the basement, or at least that's what she thought. Jack didn't like invading personal spaces, including rooms or personal bubbles, well at least _her_ personal space.

Anger boiled her black blood.

**_When I find that motherf****r, I am going to TORTURE THEM SLOWLY UNTIL THEY _****_BEG_****_ FOR_****_ DEATH_****_!_**

She was going back to the Monster world, but bat wings wouldn't do her no good. She concentrated, focusing on her other face.

**_Things are about to get messy!_**

One thing about her is that she's like a female bear. She dove in, thinking about several torture skills she could use on the monster who stole her cubs!

* * *

You know that feeling when you drank too much alcohol last night and you forgot that you weren't immune to hangovers and then wake up with one that was so painful you swore that a mandrake shouted into your ear?

That's how Randall felt when a warm ray of sunlight hit him. Groaning, he turned to his side. He snuggled onto the soft, cool pillow, while covering himself with the purple comforters. Wait a minute. Purple? His comforters were beige!

Ignoring the pain, he shot up and stared at the room he was in. It was larger then before, even the bed!

_Oh no…No…not again! Please, no!_

The flashbacks from came back. He shuddered. He needed to escape, he didn't want to endure everything all over again.

He heard the door creak open.

_Agdidgfudyhdeyi!_ Was the first thing that went in his mind, uncharacteristically spazzing out.

"Randy? Are you awake yet?"

He sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm awake, kid."

A squeal had metaphorically crack his skull open.

"I thought that you were dead!" Jack cried. He _literally _ cried. "Then…then you started screaming in your sleep, a-and Mikey almost called the priest guy and…and…"

"Priest guy? Mikey? Oh…you mean Wazowski was about to call an exorcist?"

Jack nodded.

"Wait a minute…_Wazowski!?" _His eyes widened

"In the, handsome, green flesh."

Randall fell off the bed in shock when the tiny cyclops appeared out of nowhere, going through an old disappearing act. And no, he did not just squeal like a girl!

He looked up from the floor to see that the both of them had wide Cheshire grins.

"You can't hide from us that easy any more Randall." Mike smirked.

Randall took a few minutes to process the information of what Mike just said. Jack had to cover his mouth with his sleeves to stop him from laughing, turning his pale face to a sunburnt shade of red.

"You still haven't figured it out yet lizard boy?" Mike took a hand mirror from the dresser. "Take a good long look…"

He. Was. In the unholy color. Of. **_PINK_**! His fronds flattened on his head, his eyes widened in horror.

_Let this all be a dream. Please!_

Mike burst into laughter and so did Jack. The lights flickered the louder and harder the child laughed and _pop_, Sulley would eventually buy a new one anyway.

Tears came out of their eyes and Jack clutched his stomach tightly, wheezing once in a while. "I-it h-h-urts! I-it…h-hurts! Hahaha!" he cried out, laughing.

* * *

Randall couldn't look at himself right now, nor can he look at the two. For the first time in his life, he was thankful that Sullivan came.

"You have explaining to do…" He scowled.

"Jackie boy here begged us to _not _hand you over to the authorities, and well…"

"Sulley was being super nice! He let me watch cartoons and eat cereal and play games! But he won't let me stay up late…" Jack pouted.

"Kid, you know the rules." Mike told him. "You want scales to stay you gotta go by my rules…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, how long was I out!?"

"I thought that you were dead Randy! I kept tryin' ta wake ya up but you wouldn't move!"

"In other words, a week." Mike crossed his arms.

It almost made sense. They couldn't give him up to the police because Jack didn't want them to. But they could've seen the door and sent the kid back to the human world and send him to jail. But, for some reason, they didn't.

"Why?"

"Well, Sulley might be poofy –" "Hey!" "But have you seen this guy's muscles?"

"No, I mean why didn't you…" His voice faded away. Jack did not seem to understand it but the other two did.

"Jack didn't want us to." Sulley admitted. Simple as that.

How long was he _really_ out? He knew that it was hard to believe that Wazowski and Sullivan (well Sullivan wasn't much of a surprise though.) had grown attach to the child in a span of a week, it took him three just for it to stop being so…so…_unnatural_ having someone to ask you to play with them, stay with them, _be_ _with them_.

Maybe Jack was something special. Or maybe he was just that lonely and desperate. Maybe Sullivan missed that little twerp, Mary. Maybe Wazowski wanted a child of his own.

No. It can't be. It was too cliché.

Randall shook his head, as if he was shaking would help him do anything that can get both of them out of the place.

"What's wrong Randy?" Jack looked at him with those eyes that contain what every child should keep, what teenagers laugh at and what adults wish they still had, innocence.

* * *

Johnny sighed as he looked at the red alcohol in the glass that rested in his hand. He had waited so long for this day. Sure a twelve year plan might sound stupid and all, but it was all worth it. He could still remember what the accursed fortune teller, recommended by Javier, had told him, as if it was yesterday.

_Within a dozen ages' time, no, not a baker's dozen, but a dozen, you shall find a strange wanting towards the person who had embarrassed you deeply in front of hundreds , the person you wished to replace with someone who does not ant to join you. _

At first he didn't believe it. But decided to stay and listen for more, for some laughs later on.

_Be warned boy, you will change a part of that person's life and yours and it might not look that well at all._

He scoffed. With his plan going great he had nothing to worry about. But part of his mind was filled with a small ounce of doubt. The witch had been right with three things already, the embarrassment, the "replacing him with Sullivan", and the _wanting_, then again, what are the odds that the old hag would be right the fourth time?

It was pretty easy finding him. Being the owner of the most known business in finance, he had files on almost anyone he wanted and needed and all it took were how they paid their taxes.

He took a sip of wine as he went through his old yearbook from the university. He turned the page, there, the first thing he saw, was Randall "Randy" Boggs, the geeky purple glasses, the nervous finger twiddling, and the shy grin.

He remembered why he picked the little runt anyway. Three reasons, one, his abilities gave him potential, two, he was studious, and three, they needed one more member to enter the Scare Games. So in other words, Randall was just a filler.

The pipsqueak didn't realize that till the next day, when Johnny wanted him back after Sullivan rejected his offer.

Looking back, maybe he shouldn't have done that, ditching the reptilian monster.

Ever since the year started, the memory of Randall invaded his mind. At first it was the ability then it was the smile but it got worse when he started thinking on how sleek the scaley body looked and how smooth the texture.

Randall became an obsession. One that needed to be stopped before it became his very downfall.

* * *

**WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? Cliche? **

**So anyway someone asked if there was slash, and yes there is, but not Mike/Randall, it's Johnny/Randall. Why? Because Chesire wanted it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...this story is kinda progressing a little slow...I keep getting writer's block and I'm kind of a chronic procrastinator so...yeah...(-_-')**

**Please enjoy and review! Flames are used to burn down witches!**

_***This is Mama's thoughts***_

_***This is Eve's thoughts***_

* * *

Mike woke up, stretching. Last night was good, he didn't dream about his fake family or about Randall being there at all! The smell of food completely woke him up. He sat on the edge of the bed and got off. He was careful to step over the sleeping child of five that slept on an old sleeping bag. Yes, he remembered the kid, but he didn't even remember the lizard that he then saw in the kitchen making breakfast as Sulley was casually drinking his coffee and eating an omelette.

"Morning, Mike" The furry monster greeted, looking up briefly.

"Hey, Wazowski, wake up Jack will ya? The kid's gonna wake up grumpy if he doesn't get breakfast early…" Randall didn't even glance at him as he put bread in the toaster.

Mike ignored him. "What are you still doing here lizard boy!?" He practically shouted if it wasn't for the young boy in his room.

"Just wake him up, Wazowski…"The toaster gave a 'ping' and then Randall took some bacon from the fridge.

With a frown Mike walked back to his bedroom. Once he opened the door a little boy was standing there, glaring at him, his hair was messier than a dump. Mike jumped back, pressing himself to the wall.

"Uhh…" He wasn't sure whether to say good morning or "Hey kid, having a bad hair day?"

Jack growled. Literally growled kinda like a tiger that was provoked. "I'm…_hungry_" His voice almost chilling to the bone.

"I warned you Wazowski…" He heard Randall say from the kitchen and watched as the kid practically dragged himself to the dining area, straitening up a bit. He followed Jack, making mental jokes on how the kid could teach a zombie on walking the way he can.

Mike grabbed himself a cup of coffee and Jack climbed on the chair when they got there. He then grabbed the morning newspaper from the doorstep, reading it as he went back. When he flipped it to the front page he suddenly spewed coffee all over Sullivan.

"Mike! What the heck man!?" Normally he wouldn't shout at Mike like that but when your best friend just made a spit take on you with _hot _coffee, you're bound to get angry.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Mike dropped the mug, gesturing at the paper. There in bold letters read:

**Waternoose III Bailed From Jail!**

"That's not surprising. Who bailed him out?" Randall knew that Waternoose had friends, rich ones, one of them was sure to bail him out.

"Yesterday, July XX, XXXX, Henry Waternoose the third, former CEO of Monsters Incorporated, was bailed out. Mr. Waternoose was originally about to be released by good behavior." Mike read. Sulley scoffed. Yeah, good behavior his furry butt! The guy's a flipping psycho when he's desperate.

"He was bailed out by the CEO of a famous finance business, Mr. Johnny…Worthington the third." He finished, saying the last part slowly, as if he didn't believe it.

**_CRASH!_**

All eyes/eye were on Randall. He looked pale, shakey.

"Randy?" Jack broke the silence, he got out off his funk for not getting food earlier.

"No…" the reptile whispered.

* * *

Sulley was walking through the halls of the factory. He was still a little freaked out with what happened back home.

_What's going on here?_

Sulley turned to the corner, bumping onto someone making them fall down. He looked at the person. "Hey, uh sorry…" he apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem! I probably should've looked at where I was headed!" The person looked up.

_It's a girl…_Sulley thought.

She had lobster red skin, small demon like horns, a mouth like a jack'o lantern, a tail with a spade at the end and lobster claws for hands, she was wearing a gray, furry necked, long sleeve dress that was just above her knees.

"Hi! My name's Eve!" she introduced herself, holding out one of her claws for a handshake.

"Uh…" He looked at the bright chopping material that should've been on a plate served with butter.

"Oh! Don't worry! I won't cut your hand off! I've been practicing!"

He shook it, awkwardly.

"Well, I have to go home now! Buh-bye~" She said in a sing-song voice as she ran off.

First Waternoose, then Randall and now this? What next? Scare pigs running off in the hall?

"Sulley! Watch out!"

Oh you _have _to be _kidding_ him right now!

* * *

Waternoose sat in the home office of a mansion. He was taken there momentarily after leaving prison. It looked like a normal home office but a little bigger.

"Do we have a deal Mr. Waternoose?" Johnny asked, a serious look on his face as he sat back on his huge-ass red rolling chair.

"I get your lizard, you get Sullivan and Wazowski, we trade and lose any connection with one another. Seems simple enough." Waternoose repeated the plan.

"Correct. But if you mess up, I will have your _head_ mounted on _my wall_" Johnny threatened.

"Agreed. But if _you _ mess up, you give me your company." Waternoose wagered.

"Then it's settled." The two monsters shook hands.

"It won't be easy though, I'll need some men to help me." Waternoose reasoned

Johnny wanted the lizard ASAP but Waternoose had another plan, this was as sinister as his first.

* * *

Mama growled.

**_Hey, sis, why so serious?_**

Her stupid sister was acting up again.

**_Will you shut up! So far your face is no help with my search!_**

**_My face!? You were the one who woke me up in the first place! And you're not Jack's only mother you know. He's practically my son, too._**

**_Yeah, well I fed him and took care of him, so his MY son!_**

**_Why do you do that? You're always so possessive. It's not my fault your biological child died. OUR biological child._**

**_WILL YOU STOP USING THE WORD 'OUR'! I DO ALL THE HARD WORK! I DO THE SACRIFICES! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP! EVER SINCE WE'VE BEEN MERGE TOGETHER ALL YOU DO IS F*CKING SLEEP!_**

**_You're so unfair, you know that? The only reason why I sleep a lot is because you won't let me use the body. You can't accuse me of not doing anything you don't want sis. You don't have the right to blame _**_me_**_._**

**_Just shut up already and keep looking!_**

**_This is the reason why a lot envied you but never liked you like they liked me._**

With that Mama shut up. Maybe Eve was right. True, a ton of people envied her skills but none of them like her. Eve on the other hand, she had mediocre skills but her friendly attitude made up for it. Like a minute ago, they/she bumped into a Sullivan, Eve had been friendly, but if it was her, she would've yelled at the incompetence.

**_Hey Cinder, for once can you just lighten up?_**

It had been a long time since she heard her first name. She hated her name.

* * *

Jack was busy watching Randall cook lunch.

"Hey Randy, do you think I'll be a good cook?" He asked out of the blue.

"Well, do you want to learn how to cook?" It wasn't much of a question.

"Will you teach me?"

"That depends, you won't spill the ingredients all over the floor again will you?"

"That was an accident!" Jack blushed. This mad Randall chuckle, forgetting about his problems for a moment.

"Fine, I'll teach you."

Randall smiled. He hadn't done that in a long time. Smile.

He used cooking as a coping system. When he was mad he made spicy gumbo, if he was too happy, he made pastries.

He remembered the day all too well.

_"Really Boggs!? Hearts!?" Johnny had shouted at him. Right after their loss the ROR members had blamed him. That very night he was out of the frat. He eyed the ceiling of the dorm falling asleep after what seemed like an hour. When he woke up, he was in a different room, in a different bed. He sat up, what was he doing there? Where was he anyway? He heard a creak. He turned to his side to see a human staring down at him. He shrieked. _

_Laughter was heard. The human was a dummy, he was pranked. And the ROR members had it all on tape._

_They made sure his life would be a living hell._

His college life went down hill after that, even though he had the highest academic scores and he passed with honors.

"Hey Randy, is this how you do it?" Jack mixed the cookie dough.

"Huh? Oh, uh…Yeah" He wasn't paying attention though.

* * *

**Poor Mama...Having a sister who's the complete opposite of her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry if I left you hanging...My family is facing some rough times right now...With my ma and pa fighting and all...**

**Anyway the last part has some Jandall in it...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mike and Sulley were walking to work since Mike's car was still at the works.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sulley asked.

"They'll be fine! We left them alone yesterday and we got cake when we got back!" Mike answered.

The two didn't notice the black tinted windowed, white van that was slowly following them.

"Stop worrying about them Sul! Jack's happy, Randall's half miserable and we're still alive! I mean think about it, by now Randall would've already poisoned us!"

Sullivan had thought about it for a while. Mike had a point, they were still alive, but Jack still needed to go back to the human world and Randall, he wasn't sure about the lizard boy. There was this weird feeling that something was wrong.

And the girl. The girl he met yesterday, Eve, she seemed…strange. What was she doing inside the factory anyway? He had never seen her before. Maybe she was new. No, that's not it, if she was new then he would have known.

A shadow crept up them.

Mike zoned out. Jack reminded him of Boo ironically. The kids had lots in common. Both were cheerful, they hated being hungry and they love to play. All children do. But the only difference was that Boo loved to draw more than the other while Jack wanted to learn how to cook.

What if _he_ had children? Would they be like them?

The shadow became two.

"Hey, Mike do you feel like we're being followed?" Sulley whispered

"Wha-Mmfp!" Mike's mouth was covered by a white cloth and he dozed off.

"Who-!?" Unfortunately Sulley suffered the same fate.

_"We got them" _The larger monster said to a walkie talkie as the other hauled both bodies into the van.

"Good" Waternoose replied. "Now, get Boggs. You know where he is…"

_"Yes boss"_

* * *

Randall was making some pie. Yes, you read right, pie. In the mid-morning. Why? Because he felt like it. Jack was watching T.V, sitting on Sulley's chair.

The phone rang causing the little one to jump. He picked it up.

"Hello?" A femme voice said in the other end.

"Hello, Michael?" It continued. "It's Celia, where are you two? You're an hour late already."

"Uh…" Jack didn't know how to reply since it's his first time with a phone. "Mikey isn't here anymore…Or Sulley…they left already"

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"I'm Jack!"

"Well, Jack, can you do something for me?"

"Sure!"

"Is there anyone there with you?"

"Yeah! My big brother!"

He heard mumbling on the other side of the phone.

"Alright Jack, thank you. Can you tell him that I called?"

"Ok miss!" Jack hang up and went back to watching T.V

"Jack, who was that?" Randall asked from the kitchen

"A girl named Celia!" He answered not taking his eyes from the cartoons that played before him.

"Celia…Mae?" Randall poked his head out of the kitchen area. Jack shrugged. How should he know? All the lady said was that she was Celia, no last name.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know where Mikey and Sulley was." Cartoons were funny Jack decided. Not "ha-ha" funny, funny weird.

"Jack what do you mean she asked where they were?"

"Huh?" Jack didn't understand the question.

"I said wha-!" He was cut off by the loud bang from the door. There stood the same, mean looking, monsters that captured Sulley and Mike.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Randall shouted, provoked at the intimidating stares the two gave. Jack was shocked, sitting there with his mouth wide open.

"Aww c'mon Boggs, don't tell me you forgot about us now" One grinned.

"Chip!? Chet!?" Randall looked at both of his old frat brothers.

"In the flesh!" Chet had changed so much, teeth sharper and his legs were as strong looking as Waternoose's. Cip on the other hand didn't even look any older than he was back then.

"Now, you either come with us the easy way, or the hard way…" Chet snapped his claw at the last part.

Randall did what any normal hunted man/monster did. He took Jack in his arms and ran toward different rooms, shouting. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"The hard way it is." Chip cracked his knuckles.

* * *

It took a while, and a few skins were scratched but it was worth it, seeing the kid go to sleep as the he inhaled the chloform. And Randall, don't even get them started on him. The guy might be skinny but he can punch like a half Sullivan! Chip was still nursing his black eye with some ice cubes from the freezer. But they did their job and all was left now was having Reggie transport them back to the mansion.

Randall kept struggling inside the old, but still strong, sack, until Chet wacked him with his larger claw, causing the bag to go limp. He must've hit him square on the head.

"We are _so_ getting paid today." Chet grinned.

Mission 2 was complete.

* * *

Something was definitely out of orbit. Eve went asking questions day and night, she hadn't eaten anything, she even ignored the arcade. The _arcade_! Cinder knew how much her baby sister loved the place. She spent hours of her life in there, wasting her brain cells with the stupid games.

**_Hey, Eve, you alright?_**

**_Yeah, why?_**

**_You ignored the arcade_**

**_I know._**

Cinder has had enough. She forced her sister to stop. One of the joys of having two minds in three different bodies is the you can stop a body by commanding it with your will.

**_Hey! What's the big idea?!_**

**_Obviously something is wrong and we're not moving until you tell me!_**

Eve looked unamused physically and mentally. Just when she began to go on mother mode about the boys, her sister cuts in and goes weird again.

**_Stop acting like you don't know. I know you hate it when I say this but, our boys are out there somewhere, and I can't shake the feeling of them being in danger._**

**_It's called intuition, Eve, you get that when you become a mom…_**

**_No wonder you're so up tight…_**

Cinder just hummed in agreement. Eve saw a white van pass them and thought on how white vans reminded her of a story, about a little monster who went to town with his parents in a new town and blah, blah, blah, in the end the white van turned red because of a blood bath.

**_Really, Eve? The story of the Bloodline Van?_**

**_What? I like that story…_**

**_You would. _**

**__**Eve looked closer at the van when she saw a violet cloth wedged between the two back doors.

"Hey, isn't that Jackie's sweater?" Eve narrowed her eyes as the van started to disappear slowly. Cinders' blood boiled with the same flames as it did before

**_Don't just stand there like a dumbass! Go and follow them!_**

Eve guess that she didn't command her _own_ body fast enough and Cinders did it _for _her.

* * *

Johnny smiled a small smile. He was getting answers to why he thought about the lizard almost everyday, and he was going to get it with the source itself; Randall.

Oh how he ached to find out how the reptile crawled in him skin deep. He walked through the mansion, his footsteps making small thumps as they hit the plush, red carpet. The walls were decorated with family portraits and some ancestors as well. They all looked fierce, staring you down as if you were nothing but a lowly ant. But Johnny, he saw them as idols, he practiced day and night as a child trying to perfect his glare, his growl even his stance.

At the end of the hall, where his bedroom was found, a big family portrait of him, his father and his mother smiling, or at least he was. The portrait was taken long ago, before he was even old enough for elementary school. His father sat on a chair glaring at whoever looks at him and his mother was emotionless, standing beside his father and Johnny was next to them, holding a multi-colored ball, grinning.

He pushed open the door and saw a brown sack in the middle of his bed, and it was _moving_.

_They're done already?_

It was the first time Chet and Chip do a job faster than usual.

He made his way to his bed cautiously, silently.

Randall just squirmed, trying to find his way out. There was a rustle and light shone threw the opening. Without hesitation he quickly popped out, his lips accidently brushing against Johnny's.

"Goodmornin' beautiful"

Wait…WHAT?

* * *

**Haha! Jandall makes me laugh! PLS. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Late update! Sorry...And also short chapter...I got caught up with school...HIGH SCHOOL IS NOT FUN! WHOEVER SAID IT WAS IS A LIAR!**

* * *

Jack had woken up in a baby blue themed room that had baby bats on them. The room had huge amounts of toys in them. Planes, cars, trains, balls, you name it! The boy's eyes shined with wonder and amazement. Without any thought he dived in at the big ass pile in front of him.

"TOYS! TOYS EVERYWHERE!" He exclaimed, grabbing some in his hands and throwing them around. He started laughing, ignoring the constant flickering of the lights. He had never seen so many toys in one pile, all of his toys were either child-proofed or were taken to the attic or garage.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" He began to play with the model airplane, making it fly (basically he just threw it) to the bed he occupied before. He was too lazy to get it back so he just played with the train, making the wrong sound effect.

Eventually he got tired of playing and got hungry. He couldn't tell time so he just shrugged; it was probably breakfast now anyway. He walked down the hall, trying to find the kitchen, he found himself staring at one picture hanged on the wall (You don't say?!).

They looked weird. Not funny weird or bad weird, but a neutral kind of weird. There were old ones and a young one. It kinda looked like a picture with lots of strange people stuck to a tree. He saw some with big horns, others had sharp toothed grins (in an adult's view these would look like insane people). The very bottom of the tree was a picture of a younger boy, a _lot_ younger, than those at the top. He had a good looking smile, pretty eyes and two large horns. Jack was mesmerized by the picture that the only way to make him look away was his growling belly.

He looked around. He couldn't remember where he was headed or where he came from. His heartbeat had increased. He was getting really, _really _scared right now, waking up in a different house and all. He wanted to cry and scream for his Mama. A noise made him flinch. It came from the corner.

He peeked, there was another hallway, maybe this was the direction he was headed. He walked, his mind on autopilot.

There was another grunt and some words he didn't understand and some words of reassurance. At the very end of the hall was a door. The noises were all mixed up.

When you're a kid, everything is filled with questionable…er…things. Like where babies come from, why is the dog on top of the other dog, or if the fridge light will still be on after you close it. These were one of those questionable things.

He saw Randall pinned on a bed with another monster, the same one in the picture, on top. Four pair of eyes was on him.

"What are you guys doing?"

* * *

Sometimes being an innocent kid sucked. But being an adult with an innocent kid sucked even more.

"So…you guys were wrestling?" Jack looked at the purple furred, huge horned monster, who in turn nodded.

"Then why is Randy tied up?"

"Because Randy is a very bad monster."

Randall gave out a small cry which was useless since he was gagged.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Johnny, how about you little boy?" Johnny was surprised when the kid hadn't been the least bit frightened of him. Normal kids would've cried and asked for their mommies, but this one wasn't normal.

Jack looked at Randall if it was okay, but the lizard shook his head furiously.

"I'm Jack!"

If Randall was free right now, he would've facepalmed. Why is it when you tell a kid to _not _do something, they do it.

* * *

Eve had lost sight of the van by now but that didn't stop her from running. Her lungs burnt for more oxygen, her legs were aching. But she didn't want to run anymore. Cinder had her body under her control.

**_Cinder! Slow down!_**

**_How can you tell me to calm down!? That van has my babies!_**

**_Stop! My body can't take the pressure! STOP!_**

Eve's body almost fell flat on the sidewalk, which would've been terribly humiliating; she tried to catch her breath, her legs felt like jelly. All she wanted to do was sit down and drink some juice.

**_We've lost them thanks to you! This is your entire fault! You can't even run right! I mean look at you! WEAK!_**

She crossed the line. Eve wasn't weak; she was stronger than the next monstress! Her whole body shook. Just when they were getting along, this happens. Cinder just kept rambling on how pitiful her baby sister was, on how she wasn't worthy to be a demon monster.

**_Shut. Up._**

**_What? Me!? Shut up!? It's your fault my babies are gone!_**

**_I said shut. Up _**

**_Why should I? I'm right aren't I!? I'm always right!_**

"I said _shut up!_" Eve shouted. Everyone who was on the street had their eyes on her. The children playing, the people at the café even the bystanders. She hated being in the center of attention, so when she noticed this she walked quickly towards her former destination. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk wouldn't help them find Jack now would it?

Maybe…maybe her big sister was right? Demon monsters were considered the highest rank, although the rarest, of monsters, they were admired by their scaring abilities as well strong physique. Eve had none of those things but Cinder did.

A fucking failure…

* * *

Sulley groaned. Why did his head hurt so much? He heard Mike sleep talking again.

"Yes…I know that I'm just a stable boy…and you a princess…but I love you…" Mike kissed the cold cement floor. He opened his eye when the so called 'princess' had cold lips, giving a yelp as he realized it was cement. Sulley chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Mike glared at the furry monster.

"What ever you say…stable boy…" Sulley teased.

Mike rolled his eye. "Where are we anyway?"

The place looked dimly lit; in fact the only light they got was from a small light bulb above them.

"Hello gentlemen…" A voice rang out. It seemed familiar to them.

Lights turned on, momentarily blinding the two friends. They weren't in a room, they were in a hall, various halls that is. Whitewashed walls were seen for miles, each ending with a dead end or traps. A maze.

"Let's play a game…" Waternoose smirked.

* * *

**Poor Jack...Having to see Randall and Johnny in such a position...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For anyone who got the Jigaw reference...Here's a cookie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Chesire here! I'll be writing half of this story from here on out! Black's being a mush because of school...WHY DID EVERYONE THINK THAT JOHNNY RAPED RANDALL!? DUDE!**

* * *

They've been there for like, what? Thirty minutes? Forty? Well they wouldn't know. It felt like _hours_ to them. Every twist and turn they went there was either a dead end or a trap; it was rare for them to find a new way.

Sulley panted. He wasn't as athletic as he was before. Mike looked around, trying to find another hall that would probably lead to their freedom.

Left, left, right, left, straight then right again. Dead end.

Right, left, straight, left again. A bear trap almost chopped his foot off.

Left and then straight. Mirror. Another dead end.

"We're trapped!" Sulley said, stating the obvious.

"You don't say, Captain Obvious!" Mike yelled as they turned to a new corner.

"Tick tock gentlemen. If you don't finish this maze on time, well…let's just say we'll have a new trophy hung over the fireplace shall we?" There was a tone of cockiness in his voice.

"There was a time limit!? No one said anything about a time limit!" Mike quickened his pace.

Left, left, right, left and right again. An angry two headed gator.

_Where did he get that!?_ Mike squeaked as it opened its jaw.

* * *

Waternoose chuckled. His pets were going all the wrong direction. He purposely put traps on all the halls that lead to their freedom. He almost lost his cool when they reached the mirror. The other side of it led straight to the mansion Johnny had lent to him as part of the deal.

They were so close too…

* * *

Randall could say that life was unfair. But he couldn't. Why? Because the gag in mouth wouldn't _budge_! Today had been a new level of awkward for him. First, he woke up in Johnny's room, then he tried to escape but got pinned to the bed, and third, (Oh dear Lord why!?) Jack found them in a position no kid should ever see. He wished that the very ground swallowed him, but that didn't happen. That never happens. Sure he could turn invisible but the gag and blanket, which was wrapped around him tightly, would give him away. Worth a try anyway…

The door creaked. He didn't dare move.

"I know you're still there, Boggs…" A suave voice said. Darn, he was smarter than he thought. He went back to his normal color.

"Don't worry, the kid's in the kitchen, eating…Do you ever feed him?"

Of course Jack would stuff himself with whatever edible thing he can get. Randall rolled his eyes and shook his head. _One day that gluttony of his will end him…_He thought. And yes, he and Mama feed him, about fives times a day…

"As far as I know, you're still thinking about tricking me into thinking that the kid's toxic…" Randall's head lifted a little. He wasn't even thinking about doing that, but he was curious though. How did the other not fear the child? He knows that most of the monster population still thinks that human children were still dangerous.

"I've done my research, Boggs. Their harmless as a tarantula bite…" Johnny stated, advancing toward the now harmless lizard.

"Now, I'm going to take that," he pointed to the gag, "Off, only if you swear not to bite me…"

Randall thought for a moment, and then he nodded. As if he even had a choice.

Johnny was gentle, he worked quickly, letting the reptile open and close his mouth. The cloth made his jaw hurt.

"Now, isn't that better?" Johnny said teasingly, chuckling.

"Whatever…" The younger sneered.

After a few more pleasant unpleasantries were exchanged, questions were asked and within the next twenty minutes Randall forgot about the capture, the restraining and about the Jack situation and began to get comfortable, talking like old friends that never were.

Johnny smiled at the sudden change in the lizard's behavior, but he had a feeling that the reptile didn't trust him yet. I mean, who _would_? It won't take an hour to get Stockholm Syndrome now does it?

* * *

Cinder took over for the mean while. She was using her _own_ body, most people couldn't remember her now anyway. At first she contemplated using "Mama's" body but she (Mama) had a case with the CDA and made it to the top twenty most wanted, so that was a no.

Eve was sleeping peacefully at the back of her mind. She was pretty upset earlier, but Cinder, being the little b*tch she was, couldn't care less. Sure a little bit of guilt was creeping up her skin but that was it.

She'll make up to her. She promises as soon as she finds her baby boys. They lost track of the van two days ago, so she headed back, towards the way she came, Monsters Inc.

No, she wasn't giving up; she was going to check Sullivan's record. She knew the moment Eve bumped into him, he just had to be Bill's son. At first she didn't see it that way, but there was something that made a resemblance. The younger had his father's horns, lazy look and both were heavily built but other than that, they looked different from one another. Yeah, she knew that many monsters were like that but she had _the feeling_ again. And it hasn't failed her yet.

When she entered the factory, it felt like the very first time in a long time. She remembered her first day here as an intern, within days she became an assistant then days after that she became a scarer.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

Cinder looked at the speaker. She had pink skin, one eye, and snakes for hair, a kind looking face.

Cinder hesitated for a minute. "Um…yes. I'm looking for a monster named Sullivan."

"Oh, you mean Sulley?" the woman asked. "He hasn't gone to work since a few days ago…May I ask why?"

"Just…some business…"

"I could tell him that you came…Name?"

"Thanks but that won't be necessary…I'm Cinder by the way…" The she left.

* * *

Celia watched as Cinder walked away. The woman had white, short hair with a small black snake protruding on the side, ebony black skin, neon green eyes with slits; she had a tail like Sulley but with the same neon green spikes and ebony coloring, wearing a lilac dress that reached below her thigh. Her hands had sharp black fingernails. Not regular sharp nails, really _sharp_ nails. Like skewer sharp. Other than that she seemed normal.

She saw a policeman walk toward her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you Celia Mae?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"We hear you're trying to report a missing person."

She nodded. It's been like what? Forty-eight hours now, right? Might as well call the police…

* * *

**Remembered when Black told you that she needed Celia to be a frien instead of a girlfriend? Yeah...this is it!**


End file.
